A family of fluorinated N,N-dialkylaminostilbene analogs that inhibit the expression of Wnt target genes, such as c-myc, and repress colon cancer cell growth in vitro and in vivo was reported. See, e.g., J Med Chem 2011, 54:1288-1297; ACS Chem Biol 2013, 8(4):796-803; J Med Chem 2014, 57:6083-91; U.S. Pat. No. 8,664,276.
In addition, certain diarylacetylenes are known for certain medicinal uses. See, e.g., WO2012149049; WO2012149048; WO2010092043; WO2009038759; WO2008073350; and WO2001029011. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 8,716,355 to Tsai discloses hydroxylated tolans and related compounds in the treatment of cancer and Hadfield et al. disclose preparation and evaluation of diarylalkynes as antitumor agents. Hadfield et al., Synth Commun. 1998, 28(8):1421-1431.
Halogenated diarylacetylenes and methods for treating cancer have also been reported. See U.S. patent application publication number 2015-0272908; Sviripa, et al. “Halogenated diarylacetylenes repress c-myc expression in cancer cells”, Bioorg Med Chem Lett 2014, 24:3638-40.
However, there is an ongoing need for additional compounds that can be used to treat cancer and other ailments.